Forbidden
by Djwhitebooty
Summary: Shin's always had a crush on his homeroom teacher. He's always had the need to protect her. Will it be his niece that finally brings them together?
1. Chapter 1

YES. I am starting off from Volume nine, chapter four-six in the manga.I added different details and events so it would go how I want it to. :D

_PYON!_

**Forbidden.**

_Chapter One._

Shin sighed as he flipped through his magazine. Ever since the day started and the girls from the other school as started coming in, he had been stuck in a room with a foreigner from Australia who says "I can't get it up" every time someone walks in. He raised an eyebrow as the door slid open, hoping for Uchi or Kuma, but to his luck is was two girls on the tour.

"Hello?" One of the voices said.

"Hallo! Nice tuu meet yuu!" The Australian said. He flipped a page in his magazine and continued to ignore them.

"Excuse me.." Said a female voice in front of him. He snapped out of his daze and looked up at them lazily. "May I ask you a question?" Asked a dark-haired girl as she sat down in the chair before him.

He plastered a fake smile, as if interested.

"Sure."

"Are you a Skirokin student too?"

He paused. Was she serious? " ...Yes."

"What's your name?" Asked a light-haired girl that stood in front of Michael.(The exchange student.)

"I'm Michael, I can't get it up." Said the boy, making Shin turn the other cheek in embarrassment. He grabbed his magazine and continued to pretend to be paying attention to the girls.

"What's you blood type?"

"What's your zodiac sign?"

"What do you do during breaks?"

He sighed mentally. Why would those girls just pester him with ten million questions he couldn't answer? He would never understand them. His eyebrow raised at the sound of a fight in the hall, but he knew that Noda and Minami were in the hall escorting the girls, and would probably break it up.

Hopefully his friends wouldn't fight over an underage girl.

Shin's ears peered at the class next to him as Kurowi was being pounded with questions. Being the only person in the room with apparently all the information wasn't really a comfortable situation. We're Noda and Minami supposed to be helping him?

He signed another paper. After answering the girl's questions with any answer he could think up of, more of them wanted their questions answered too.

Before he knew it they wanted his autograph.

He was relieved once the pencil he was writing with broke, but none less than a second later he had a new one. The girls even laughed at the Australian's accent when he made those perverted comments.

"_OI! SHIN!!"_

He nearly jumped out of his seat at the voice. It was Noda. Did something happen?

"Sorry, girls." He ran past them and down the hall, only to see Noda explaining the situation to Yankumi. It was those guys at the arcade they told him about the other day? _Today of all days they had to come_.

"_I see.. So they came to get revenge, huh?" _Yankumi said.

He watched as they ran down the hall, he took a step forward and decided to follow them in case Yankumi lost it. He watched as the stranger threw Minami to the ground and stepped on his face, keeping a close eye on Yankumi.

"Is that the attitude of someone asking for a favor!?" The guy said, stepping harder on Minami's face, making the girls gasp and step back even further.

"Your head should be lower!"

Uchi ran forward towards the guy with the intent to fight him. "Th- That bastard!" Kuma held him back before he could do anything. "Stop it, Uchi!"

The soon got into a verbal fight to wether they should kick the guy's ass or not, but it ended up as he thought. They'd rather be proper gentlemen instead of helping their fellow classmate.

"Hey! Get it even lower!" The man put more pressure on his head, making it apparently harder for Minami to breathe. Shin turned to Yankumi, who had apparently made up her mind. He shuddered at the woman's face, though kept his posture in case anything would happen that could reveal her identity.

The group of boys turned to him, making him take a step back.

"Shin what should we do!? They're out of control." He couldn't possibly suggest fighting the guy to them, thought if Yankumi kept going on, she would get suspected by more than just her students.

It looks like there's definitely going to be some fighting.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH, ASSHOLE. LET HIM GO."_ Shin looked at her surprisingly, ignoring his friends behind him and watched her back. (Not that she needed it.)

"Ah? Who are you?" The man asked curiously.

"Can't you tell?" She stated. "I'm the gorgeous teacher he adores!"

Shin snorted.

"Hn. Are you stupid?" He guy frowned under his mask. "Get outta my sight!"

Shin took another step forward, getting ready to take her position before anything else could happen. "I said.." She lifted her foot. "Get your mangy shoe off of him!" She kicked his leg off Minami's head, knocking the guy back a few feet.

The other guy's friend grabbed her buy her shirt. She didn't look all to happy about that. Yankumi grabbed the guys arm and twisted it back, successfully breaking the guy's arm.

"Don't continue to dick around in other people's territory!"

There was dead silence among the group. _Idiot._

Shin walked up to Yankumi after she realized what she had just said, grabbing the guy and kicking him to Yankumi, in which she kicked him back. Like trash on the street.

The two guys soon ran, making Yankumi snap out of anger-induced state. "Um. So. Please leave today!" She waved to them.

"Baka." Shin muttered under his breath.

"Everyone back inside!" She yelled and pointed, making the students run back inside fearfully.

"Why did you butt in?" She asked Shin with her arms crossed, making him frown.

"So you won't be the only person they're going to go after."

Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

NO REVIEWS. Jerks. ): 

sits down and pouts. I do not own Gokusen. D:

Now its my own plot line. I'm skipping chapter 7-10 in volume nine, also volume ten

P.s. DUDE MY CELL PHONE RING TONE IS SO HILARIOUS.

**Forbidden**

_Chapter two_

Shin looked up at the ceiling boringly, rubbing his forehead when he felt a raising headache come on. He took in a deep breath and blew out another sigh, trying to remember what happened and why he was in a hospital room. He looked down at his arm, which had an IV stuck in his wrist, along with bandages that covered almost his whole arm.

Shin turned his head after hearing a knock on his door, watching as Yankumi walked through the door with a small vase of sunflowers.

"Sun.. Flowers?" He raised an eyebrow at her gift, making Yankumi jumped once she heard him speak.

She pouted. "They're my favorite."

Shin snorted. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Yankumi crossed her arms, sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed with a serious look on her face. "Why did you interfere?"

"Interfere?" Yankumi looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember anything?" She asked, trying not to make him think too hard.

"Not really.." He rubbed his temples, falling back into the bed with a sigh. "Tell me what happened."

She sighed and leaned in her chair. "Okay."

"Even though I knew you wanted to help me with this, I snuck out through the back of the school grounds. Of course you were there, so when you asked me where the Black Cross's meeting grounds were, I refused and knocked you out so you wouldn't get in the way."

Shin groaned and closed his eyes.

"Before Kyo and the other started fighting (with me) after one of those guys threw something at him, you showed up alone. They agreed to have you help us. When I disagreed because they had weapons, you came to help us anyway despite the fact that you could get killed."

Yankumi sighed and leaned in her chair, relaxing.

"After the fight when we were leaving, one of those guys came after you with a baseball bat since you kicked his ass before. You were hit pretty bad I the head, that's probably why you can't remember much. We called an ambulance, and when they asked what was wrong we lied and said it was a hit-and-run incident where some senior punk came and attacked you when you weren't looking." Shin coughed sat up again, looking at the room in surprise. There was more than one present from his friends. It was mostly cards and photos telling him to get well, but from many girls (that he didn't even know) he had stuffed animals, balloons, and even flowers.

He smiled lightly. "How long was I out of it then?"

Yankumi put a finger to her chin. "About three days."

He groaned, holding his head with both hands. "I missed your test."

Yankumi giggled and patted his shoulder, standing up and began to leave the room. "It's okay, you'll take it next week whenever you're feeling better." Shin nodded, poking at the IV in his wrist. It was really itchy.

"Oh!" He looked at her with surprise.

"This is from Fuji!" She threw him a card that was taped securely. "He growled at me when I tried to open it. Must be something private." Shin snatched the card, opening it once Yankumi left the room.

He blushed deeply and nearly choked on his tongue. It the was picture that Fuji gave him when they cam back from the trip to the Demon's Island. Yankumi's _Leopard Pose_.

"Damn dog."

---

Shin sighed at the reflection in the mirror. He really was a mess, even though he just returned from the hospital. His hair was naturally messy, so he really didn't both with brushing it at the moment, so he just focused on his face. He was really pale-looking.

He poked the bandage on the side of his head, the lump still residing there. Hopefully it would go away soon, and that it wouldn't mess with his studies and status as school. Shin didn't care much about his status as 'leader' of the Junior's at school. He would happily give it away to some dumb asshole who hated him. It's not like he didn't like th attention, personally he loved to be the center of attention to certain situations. He just didn't like the pressure.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, making him jump in surprise. Shin opened the door, only to be tackled by a small girl.

"Naomi!" said a voice in the background, making the little girl turn around. She motioned for Naomi to get off of Shin, and helped him up off the floor.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He dusted himself off, picking up Naomi before she could tackle his legs again.

"Can I ask you a _huge_ favor?" Asked the woman, making Shin raise an eyebrow. "Can you keep Naomi with you- just for a week?" Shin looked down at the tiny girl in his arms, then back at the woman before him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have a really, really important business trip over in China, and no babysitter would take her."

"I wonder," he said sarcastically, patting the girl on head before setting her down. The woman sighed, scratching the top of her head. "You know if father catches you here, he'll probably arrest you." Shin said flatly, making the woman turn around and tip-toe towards the door.

"Whatever. I guess I'll watch her for a week." Shin said, watching the woman as she smiled.

"Anything for your big sis, right?" She said.

He watched as his sister ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway before he could object to her anymore. He stared at the empty hallway then down at Naomi.

"So what do you wanna do Naomi?"

---

Shin kept his eyes in front of him, ignoring Naomi while she ran in circles around him, making in coherent noises whenever she saw something new and 'unusual.' He looked down at her when he felt a pull on the side of his shirt.

"Please, please, _pleaseeeee.._" Naomi said, pointing to a candy shop across the street. He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out if she could actually read the sign or just saw the pictures of ice cream and treats on the window. He thought about how much yen he had left, and nodded. Grabbing her hand, they walked across the crowded street and into the shop.

The line wasn't very long today.

"So what do want?" He asked, taking out his wallet.

"Um.. ICE CREAM!" She nearly yelled, pointing to the treat that was shown on the menu before them.

He paused. "What kind?" Naomi put a finger to her lips, thinking hard about her decision.

"VANILLA!" She pointed a finger in the air, making Shin feel a little embarrassed to be around her. He gave the cashier the money and smiled slightly as she danced while waiting.

"Here you are, sir." Said the cashier, making him blink back to reality.

"Thanks." He said, bending down and handing the cool treat to the little girl by his feet. Naomi squealed and grabbed the ice cream, taking it with both hands and stuffed her face- literally. Shin thought he was going to have a heart attack when he heard her start crying.

"I-it's c-cold." Naomi said, teeth chattering. Shin sighed and scratched his head, asking the cashier for some napkins.

"You're not supposed to eat it like that, stupid." He said kindly, wiping Naomi's face clear of the ice cream around her face.

"Having trouble, Shin?" Said a voice behind him, making him jump. Naomi wiped her tears and hugged the person, making Shin sigh in exasperation.

"Kind of." He paused.

"Naomi. Let go of her. What if she's a bad person?" Naomi immediately let go, running behind Shin and sticking her tongue at the person.

"_Bad person?_"

Shin smirked. "You never know, Yankumi."

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naomi said loudly. Shin couldn't help but blush, but his smile didn't fade when he saw the look on Yankumi's face.

"We sure are." Shin stated, watching as Naomi's eyes sparkled and Yankumi's face turn beat red in anger.

"_REALLY!_ So you guys _kiss_!?" Naomi yelled to Shin. Now it was his turn to fuck around with his favorite teacher. He smiled and turned, grabbing his teacher by the wrist and pulling her close.

"So how about it, _Kumiko_?" He teased.

"ASSHOLE!" Yankumi raised her fist and hit him upside the head, making him pout and turn to Naomi.

"That hurt." Shin complained, watching as Naomi covered her mouth to hide her laughter. He didn't know what the hell was so funny to children about getting hurt. Maybe it was just the faces a person made when they were hit.

"Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" Shouted Naomi. Shin covered her mouth and walked out the store with Naomi in his arms, getting ready to lecture the girl on why she couldn't say any of those words.

"Now see what you did, Yankumi. You're teaching her how to curse." Yankumi raised her fist again, this time missing his head and hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow."

"I expect to see you in class tomorrow." Yankumi huffed before walking away.

"What up her butt?" Naomi asked. Shin looked back at Yankumi, and shrugged.

"Who knows?"


	3. AN

No reviews.

I saw in my email that I had a few favorites and alerts, but I have no reviews.

Guys. I want some C+C!!!!! Please. I know I need improvement in my writing, but I also know that some of you just don't care. Frankly, I don't care about favorites, subscriptions, or alerts. I want reviews. ):

So please. Even one review will cheer me up. D:


	4. Chapter 4

OMG GUYS.

I'M SO SORRY. I'm writing the next chapter now as I'm typing this. Yay. :D

I wouldn't have expected to get reviews, and I thank you all so much. 3 It really made me feel better. Sadly, there's been a lot of depression and family emergencies in my family and with me right now and in the past, so it's been hard to think up some good ideas that involve happiness. ROFL.

Anyway, I know you guys all love me and my story. I just don't have the time or the patience. You probably do, but not me. Lol.

I'm writing little by little, and I'll post here when I've written so far, okay? (I looked up some new words to make me sound smart. LOL) I really hope to get finished with this chapter, because I really ant it to be a long one.

If worse comes to worse.. I'll have to get my BF to write it for me and I'll just edit the mistakes in such. D:

Please be patient with me, there's a lot of things going on and I really don't have the time.. ;3;

_**Forbidden**_

_Chapter 3: Ties Broken_

_Shin watched his niece with a peaceful sigh, swiftly taking his arm back from her grip without waking the young brunette to brush back his hair. Though being only at the age of four, the girl was very clever and was able to think things through like an adult would. Her A.D.H.D however made other people think that she was just an overactive little monkey with nothing better than to pester them all day. He brushed back the sleeping girl's hair, smiling as she shifted in her sleep. The fact that Naomi would only wear dresses all day instead of pants and a shirt made him wonder what really goes on in a woman's mind. _

_Sighing, he lifted the tiny girl form her position on his chest and brung her to his room, where he placed the girl on the bed, successfully tucking her in for the night. Shin guessed he would just sleep on the couch in the next room until his busy sister came back form her trip to China. He really didn't mind, sine he had a sofa-bed. _

"_Uncle Shin," He sighed in exasperation._

"_Don't call me that. It makes me feel old." Shin said before walking over to Naomi, actually enjoying the dulcet ambiance of his room. He grabbed the girl from under her arms and held her over his shoulder, patting her back soothingly. _

"_Don't make me sleep by myself.." Naomi said sheepishly, making Shin feel sort of bad about leaving her by herself in the room with the lights turned off, and leaving it in a scary milieu. He walked back to his room and frowned once the girl gripped his muscle shirt._

"_Want a night-light?" Shin asked her. Naomi gave a soft nod and 'mm-hmm,' but Shin just wondered what he could use for a night light. Maybe just a light on his night stand would work fine. It wasn't too bright, but it was bright enough to make the girl feel comfortable. He grabbed the light and switched it on low, setting the girl back down on the bed._

"_Better?" He asked with a smile, relieved to see her lay back in the bed, soon falling back asleep. After a long day of headaches after Yankumi kept hitting him on the head, he didn't really have much patience with Naomi afterwards. It was a arduous day for him, but he decided not to restrict the girl form her freedom and just went along with her wherever she wanted to go. Once they had returned home to his apartment, they were both pretty tired and just watched TV for the rest of the night. _

_Once it was time for Naomi to take her bath, she just ran off and wasn't back until an hour later, her PJ's on backwards and her hair in sloppy pigtails. He didn't object to her new sudden change in apparel, since she never asked for his opinion in the matter. The girl didn't really give him much hot water to take a shower in, but he'd rather take a cold shower anyway. _

_Sighing, Shin looked back into his room, glad to see Naomi finally went to sleep._

'_But she's taking the whole bed..' He sighed, walking back into his small living room and turning off the TV before falling onto the couch and falling asleep himself._

_--_

_Shin couldn't object to his situation right now. The little girl in his arms giggling and laughing at everything she saw in the sky. _

_He had first period gym anyway._

_He had managed to come to school with Naomi undetected and in a few flights of stairs they were at the top of the building, where none of his friends even came(besides his math teacher). Shin already warning Naomi about what could happen if she even went near the edges of the roof, though not knowing that it would scare the shit out of her. His heart dropped when he made her start crying again. _


	5. How to pay the babysitter

Forbidden

I'm so… Happy...

I've had to write over again and again and again and again because my computer kept crashing. TT And the internet wasn't paid. LOL

You guys... Are too much…

Girugamesh ftw. XD

I have crappy Microsoft word 2000, which sucks since I like the word perfect better. . ; Lol, well... ON TO THE STORY!!

I do not own Gokusen. 3

**Forbidden**

Chapter 3: How to pay a babysitter.

Shin watched his niece with a peaceful sigh, swiftly taking his arm back from her grip without waking the young brunette girl to brush back his hair. Though being only at the age of four, the girl was very clever and was able to think things through like an adult would. Her ADHD however made other people think that she was just an overactive little monkey with nothing better than to pester them all day. He brushed back the sleeping girl's hair, smiling as she shifted in her sleep. The fact that Naomi would only wear dresses all day instead of pants and a shirt made him wonder what really goes on in a woman's mind.

Sighing, he lifted the tiny girl form her position on his chest and carried her to his room, where he placed the girl on the bed, successfully tucking her in for the night. Shin guessed he would just sleep on the couch in the next room until his busy sister came back form her trip to China. He really didn't mind, sine he had a sofa bed.

"Uncle Shiiiiiin," He sighed in exasperation.

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel old." Shin complained before walking over to Naomi, actually enjoying the dulcet ambiance of his room. He grabbed the girl from under her arms and held her over his shoulder, patting her back soothingly.

"Don't make me sleep by myself..." Naomi said sheepishly, making Shin feel sort of bad about leaving her by herself in the room with the lights turned off, and leaving it in a scary milieu. He walked back to his room and frowned once the girl gripped his muscle shirt.

"Want a night-light?" Shin asked her. Naomi gave a soft nod and 'mm-hmm,' but Shin just wondered what he could use for a night-light. Maybe just a light on his nightstand would work fine. It wasn't too bright, but it was bright enough to make the girl feel comfortable. He grabbed the light and switched it on low, setting the girl back down on the bed.

"Better?" He asked with a smile, relieved to see her lay back in the bed, soon falling back asleep. After a long day of headaches after Yankumi kept hitting him on the head, he didn't really have much patience with Naomi afterwards. It was an arduous day for him, but he decided not to restrict the girl form her freedom and just went along with her wherever she wanted to go. Once they had returned home to his apartment, they were both pretty tired and just watched TV for the rest of the night.

Once it was time for Naomi to take her bath, she just ran off and wasn't back until an hour later, her PJ's on backwards and her hair in sloppy pigtails. He didn't object to her new sudden change in apparel, since she never asked for his opinion in the matter. The girl didn't really give him much hot water to take a shower in, but he'd rather take a cold shower anyway.

Sighing, Shin looked back into his room, glad to see Naomi finally went to sleep.

'But she's taking the whole bed...' He sighed, walking back into his small living room and turning off the TV before falling onto the couch and falling asleep himself.

--

Shin couldn't object to his situation right now. The little girl in his arms giggling and laughing at everything she saw in the sky.

He had first period gym anyway.

He had managed to come to school with Naomi undetected and in a few flights of stairs they were at the top of the building, where none of his friends even came (besides his math teacher). Shin already warning Naomi about what could happen if she even went near the edges of the roof, though not knowing that it would scare the shit out of her. His heart dropped when he made her start crying again.

"Hey, stop crying." He said to the young girl while patting her head, happy to see her mood change at the speed of light. Shin sighed once more, laying back against the wall in the shade, where he liked it best, but also keeping his eye on the hyperactive niece of his. Oblivious to him was the sound of footsteps coming closer to his comfy spot in the shade.

"OI! SHIN!"

Fuck. Did this woman had to come get him every single time he didn't want to go to P.E.? She would always hit him on the lump on his head every time, which he disliked very much.

_**Whack!**_

He couldn't ignore that feeling ever again.

"What the fuck is your problem, woman!?" He barked at his homeroom teacher, who just stared blankly at him for a second, only to receive another thump across his scalp.

Never mess with the yakuza.

"Why isn't your lazy ass in class?" She yelped, making Shin sigh and point to the thing across from here he was, running around in circles for no apparent reason what so ever. He couldn't help the smile that was raked across his face when he watched her lips move into an 'o.' He could just imagine what other things her mouth could do when it was shaped as an 'o.'

WAIT!

He shook his head in disbelief, truly disgusted in his own mind for once in his prepubescent life.

"Hey, Yankumi.." He started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone that can baby-sit this creature?" He whispered.

Whack. Another thump across his scalp.

"Don't talk about family like that." She scolded. "No, I don't actually."

"What about Tetsu and the others?" He asked. "Wait. Never mind, I don't think they'd last even an hour." He quickly responded, making his homeroom teacher giggle in agreement.

"Ehh.. I guess I'll let you slide today, but you better be to class on time tomorrow or I'm using a shoe." Shin shuddered at the thought of her sneakers hitting the huge lump on the top of his head. He quickly nodded, though still somehow not showing any emotion, like he did everyday.

This will be one interesting week.

**--The next day--**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Shiiiiiin!" Shin sighed, rolling over and facing the little demon girl who was poking his cheek.

"What?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't you have school?" She asked, watching as Shin turned over and looked at the clock. Shin sighed, turning back over to face his niece.

"How about we go out today?"

"Ehh!? Can I have ice cream again?" She asked excitedly, making Shin smile at the cute demon girl.

"Why not?"

--

Shin sighed as he watched Naomi play with the other kids at the park. She seemed so happy in his eyes, despite the fact that she acted like a mentally disoriented child. Though he didn't really show or say it to anyone, he really loved watching over his hyperactive niece. He resented the fact that he had to hire a babysitter, but Yankumi would hit him with a shoe if he skipped class again.

Oh, wait. Shit… He skipped class today. He really didn't want to feel the wrath of the yakuza again. Especially not with a shoe.

Shin bit a chunk of his ice cream cone, thinking about whom to call to baby-sit his niece. He didn't really branch out very much, and the all the girls he's been with… He doesn't really speak with them since they were there for only one thing.

"Is she yours, the hyper one?" Said someone beside him, making him nod and take another bite of his cone.

WAIT!

When was that woman there? He turned his head to look at her, but the thing was, he couldn't stop looking.

'_Damn Americans…'_

The girl was pretty short, but her body made up for being vertically challenged. Her hair ran down her back, and what a dark brown color with pink and green streaks in it. It was also a little spiked at the top.

Was she a J-rocker?

Her chest was pretty big, too. They were about a D-Cup. It was nothing compared to the music teacher back at school, but it was a good size compared to the rest of the girls in Japan. She was really pale, wearing almost no makeup. She had, big, bright blue eyes, which diverted everyone's attention from her lack of make-up.

Last thing… She was wearing a boy's Shirokin uniform, which made him feel a little uneasy. Why in hell would she be wearing that?

"You going to say something or just ogle me all day?" She asked, making him snap back into reality.

"Why are you wearing a Shirokin uniform?" He asked directly.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" She remarked, leaning against the bench and sighing lightly.

"My friend used to go there, but was kicked out since he couldn't pay tuition." Shin paused. Then why was she wearing his uniform?

"I put it on for today, since it surprisingly suits me well." She stated, making Shin look at her more closely. She wasn't lying… it did suit her. She suddenly jumped up from her seat, which surprised Shin.

"My name's Jessica, by the way." Jessica stated, her hand reaching out to shake his. She looked a little confused when he didn't shake.

"Uh… Nice to meet you!" Jessica stated, making Shin nod and take another bite of his ice cream before it all melted onto his hand. Jessica paused for a second.

"And your name is…?"

"Shin." He stated flatly, continuing to keep an eye on his niece, who was now trying to swing herself on the swing set.

"You know… I baby-sit for a living…" Jessica stated, making Shin look at her for a second.

"You need one, right?"

"It's not like I have money to pay you." Shin responded. Jessica pouted, scooting closer to her knew-found friend.

"It's not like you can pay me with money." She whispered into his ear, making him pause and think about the situation for a second.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He whispered back, a little surprised that the American would sell herself to a stranger so easily.

--

"Shiiiin! Why is that lady here again?" Asked Naomi.

"She's going to baby-sit you while I go to school."

"Ooohh…" Naomi paused for a second. "Tell me again."

Shin slapped his forehead, not really wanting to be with his niece if she were to continue to asked stupid questions.

"That's why I'm here!" Jessica said excitedly, jumping in front of Naomi with a big smile. She grabbed the girl from her underarms and threw in the air, and catching her again. Jessica giggled at her frantic cries for help once she was thrown, but Naomi was the one who wanted to do it again once she was caught.

It didn't take them long to get back to Shin's apartment. Jessica ran inside with Naomi and began to jump on the couch together giggling. Shin sighed, figuring that they would get along just fine for the rest of the week. He went into his room, thinking about what she meant when she talked about another way to pay him.

Shin walked up to the duo, grabbing Jessica by her wrist.

"Now, about your pay?"

Jessica smirked.

--

Yes, I'm making Shin a player.

GOT A PROBLEM?

WANNA GO? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH?

… Thought so.

Couldn't update because I didn't pay the Internet bill.

I GOT IT BACK NOW!! YAY!


End file.
